Farewell
by le.clarius
Summary: Gilbert dashed out from the house. He had to meet his little brother before Ludwig departing for his first war alone. Another brother moment between Germany and Prussia. Fail at summary. Please RnR!


**FAREWELL**

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Hetalia

Warning: Uh, nothing, really. Maybe just my bad grammar because I'm not an English native. Also human names used.

-

It was a windy day. Gilbert stared at the window from his bed, watching tree branches moved and leaves blown from its twigs. He paused a while before motioned to stand.

And it was also the day. Yes, the day his brother would went to his first war. It felt like the day before he stared at his cute adorable round face. But this day that little brother of his was already grown up, strong enough to go to war field all alone. Without him. Surely time passed very fast.

Gilbert raced out from his room, hopefully able to say goodbye before his brother departed. But only empty house welcomed him. There was no sign Ludwig still on the house.

A regret feeling started to bloom on his heart. He really wanted to say more proper goodbye. They had has an intensive argument before. It started with the usual tease Gilbert did to his brother. But it caused some quarrels and ended at the point where Gilbert decided to coop himself on his room, tried to distract himself by having some nap. They never had such intensive argument like that. It was the worst as long as Gilbert could remember. And he was regretting because could not apologized to Ludwig before.

A note caught by his reddish eyes when the Prussian took a seat on the kitchen, while trying to calm himself from the fact that his brother went away without saying goodbye. He grabbed that piece of paper and found himself sank on emotion reading Ludwig's familiar handwriting.

_Bruder,_

_Sorry for shouting at you. I want to apologize but it looks like you fall asleep and I don't want to wake you up. I have to go immediately because my train will depart on 3.15_

_I really sorry over our argument we have before. It should not be like that worst. I hope you're willing to forgive me._

_~Ludwig_

Gilbert holds tightly that note, almost crumpled it. On his chest a bunch of feeling flared up. His eyes felt hot, holding back tears that threatened to flow out on his pale cheek.

No, West! You don't have to apologize. You don't need it from me because you haven't done anything wrong. You're the one that should have angry rightfully. I'm the one that should apologize. Because… me. I have done stupid things today. It was all that he wanted to say to his brother. Many unspoken things and unreached feeling made their place on Gilbert's mind.

Quickly Gilbert took a glance on the clock in the other side of room. It was 3.05. There still a little time before his brother's train departed. He wanted to say goodbye more properly, not with something like this.

Without further thinking, the Prussian dashed out from the house and ran as fast as he could to the station those five kilometers away. He didn't care if he looked like some possessed or mental.

Ludwig or the usually called West. The little brother that Gilbert raised alone. Only alone. The time they passed together. He never found himself as happy as on those times before he met Ludwig. Sure West is the most valuable for him. The most important one.

Gilbert could say if he was the most awesome one, if he didn't need the other as long as he has himself. He could act as like he could live all alone. But it was all lies. Big lies. He has lied to many people and even his own self. He barely could live without his little brother. The German maybe not realized that, but for Gilbert, that fact was enough just for himself.

They had faced hard years together. The warmth they shared between almost unchangeable. Gilbert dropped a tear subconsciously. He wiped those hot liquid on his cheek while racing with time. All the Prussian wanted was to look his brother's face once again before the German faced his fate. He wanted to apologize properly.

Gilbert kept running. He didn't care about pain that started to creep on his foot sole. The most important for him that moment, he had to meet Ludwig and apologize. He had to do it before Ludwig departed. Nobody knew what would happen on a war. Everything could be possible. Surely a lot people said the Prussian was an arrogant, egoistic. But far deep down, Gilbert just tried to be himself, especially if he only alone with his brother. He just wanted to be the best brother for Ludwig. That's all.

When Ludwig started able to care himself, started to have his own land and people, Gilbert could feel those proud feeling over his body. Knowing he successfully raised the German to be a strong nation and could fight by himself, it was the best thing Gilbert ever hoped for. And now his brother would face his first war as nation without Gilbert.

He didn't aware that he had run far away from his house. The Prussian could see the station drew nearer. Gilbert sped his run up. He had to arrive there before Ludwig's train departed.

((gK))

Ludwig felt worry flared up on his chest. His attempt to distract his mind barely seemed to success. The German averted his eyes to the clock over the station's door. It was 3.12. His train should have already arrived.

Loud noise coming from train's steam caught by his ears. His train had already arrived on that station. But inside him, still there were some doubts holding Ludwig from go away. The German reluctantly stood from his sat. It was heavy for him. That disturbing mind still wouldn't leave him alone.

Actually, he kept on thought about Gilbert and their recent argument that day. He kept feel guilty. Ludwig knew better to not sink on such bad thinking like that. It would make everything heavier for him. They had had arguments like that before. But their argument that day, maybe the worst ever.

Ludwig was already in front of the train's entrance. He was about to step into one of the daycoach if only he hadn't heard a familiar voice. His step stopped at the moment. And the time also felt stopped tick for the German.

"West!!" His older Brother shouting called his name. Ludwig could see sweats flowed heavily from his brother's forehead. His hair windswept from his runs all the way.

"Oh, thanks God. You aren't departing yet," said the Prussian. Gilbert stopped his track and tried hard to catch his breath. Ludwig stared at him, eyes filled with concernment. That idiot ran all the way from their home to the station. The German sighed, but he could feel smile spreading over his face.

The moment his breath rate back to normal, Gilbert leaped on his brother, giving him a tight hug. Ludwig surprised at the movement.

"West, mein bruder. I'm really sorry. You don't need to apologize. It's… me that needed to be forgiving," said Gilbert on his brother's ear. Ludwig only nodded his head.

"I… I'm very stupid today." In fact, you are always stupid every day. That was the respond on Ludwig's mind. But he had no heart to say that to the Prussian.

"It was too far. I'm really sorry. We shouldn't be like that again." Gilbert paused a while. Ludwig didn't know how to respond.

The Prussian loosens his hug. He stared at Ludwig with pleading look.

"Do you mind to forgive me?" Finally he said.

"Of course, Bruder," replied Ludwig nodding his head.

Gilbert laughed. Not that usual maniacally laugh of his. It was the one that filled with pure emotion and sincere. The German was always happy to see some emotion like that rarely on his brother's face. It was priceless. At the point, Ludwig knew he finally could go without anything to worry over.

"It's hard to say," said Gilbert after his laughter calmed. He scratched the back of his neck. "But… I just want you to know. You are the most important for me. Go and make me proud."

Those blue eyes widened. To hear something like that came from his self-proclaimed awesome brother, it was rare and priceless. That idiot brother of his hardly admitted his own weakness. Ludwig still silent, not yet believes what he just heard from the Prussian's mouth.

"I just want you to know that… I'll always here for you. So, when you're tired or whenever you need, don't hesitate to come back. I'll always be your brother. Maybe not as good as you hope, but… at least I have tried all my best."

Hearing the Prussian said something like that, made Ludwig smiled. He felt lucky to have Gilbert as his brother. Maybe sometime he was annoying, stubborn, and idiot, but the German couldn't hide his true feeling toward his big brother. He really thanked could meet and live with Gilbert.

"Thank you, Bruder." Ludwig could feel his smile widened. Pure emotion on it.

Gilbert tapped his shoulder, giving him a strong nod. He could felt proud feeling over his grown little brother swept the Prussian's body, filled his chest. Finally, he could say a better goodbye to his brother.

Ludwig could feel worry that disturbed him before finally gone. The German became more certain of himself, of his departing this day. He turned away and stepped into his train.

Gilbert gazed over his departing brother. He replied the German's waving from the train's window that drew farther away, watching him for the last time. They wouldn't see the other soon. But that wish to meet once again, it was the one they kept holding. And the time finally found its pace again, started tick again.

((owari))

Alright. Think about it again, really sappy. But this thing won't leave me alone. And on the same time, I have to get rid my boredom which ended me writing this. Still, grammar is not my friend~ DX. No, I don't hate it. I just keep getting confused about the tenses.

Another thing, it's history fail I think. Because train even wasn't yet invented when this fic took place. I'm not sure about that because I have done no research. But it's really nothing. I just think train would really match on this little cheesy piece of mine. Once again, after all it just a fic.

Nah, please leave some words. Review is the soul of fanfiction~.

-gK


End file.
